In the prior art, various types and shapes of air purifiers have been proposed. One example of a prior art system used for purifying air includes the combination of a multi-step filter and an electrostatic precipitator to remove impurities in a stream of air. These prior art systems may also include an air conditioning aspect which further cools the purified air. Another prior art system includes air ionizing systems which remove impurities in the air using electrostatic precipitation.
However, prior art systems utilizing air conditioners contain drawbacks when in operation over long periods of time. One disadvantage associated with the air conditioners is that the human body may become lethargic after being subjected to air conditioning for a long period of time. In view of the disadvantages of known prior art air purifying devices, a need has developed to provide improved air treating devices which overcome lethargic conditions created by prior art devices.
In response to this need, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for purifying and activating air to overcome lethargic conditions caused by prior art air purifying and conditioning systems.